


A Seperation

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Shooting, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: After Stiles learns of Derek's recent risky behavior he leaves.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Kudos: 58





	A Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short... but as I get further along in this series the stories will go back to longer stories and the jumps won't be as far into the future.

~•Eight Months Along•~

Stiles had just dropped off Colby and Tristen off with his dad, after picking them up from daycare... it was early July and Stiles was busy trying to get things ready for a pack BBQ they were having out at the Martin's lake house. He was at the loft alone when the door opened, he turned and froze... he thought Derek was home from work early (Derek and Peter own a shooting range together) he heard a shot and felt pain in his upper right chest. 

Falling to the ground he cried out as he was drug to his feet by Kate Argent... the werejaguar and Derek's ex lover. She laughed at him "a little helpless aren't you? Now, where's Derek... he has something that belongs to me... I want it back" Stiles cradled his belly and whimpered but was angry "he has nothing of yours!" 

She looked at him "ah ah ah... but he does... it's a little vial of yellow wolfsbane and I want it back." Stiles growled and she didn't like that. She bashed him across the back of the head with the stock of the rifle she had shot him with. He knocked out cold on the meeting room floor, bleeding and in eminent danger. 

When he came to, he was in a hospital bed... his pregnant belly gone. He immediately tried to get up, he was pushed back down by Deaton. "You need to rest. We had to get your baby out... he is safe, he's small and has to be in the Neonatal ICU to be monitored. Kate attacked you and shot you with wolfsbane, it was attacking you and the baby. Scott and Issac found you at the loft, bleeding out on the floor."

Derek rushed through the door to Stiles' side, Stiles couldn't look at him... "why did Kate attack me Derek. Do you have yellow wolfsbane?" Derek sighed "she's hunting Gerard and with Gerard being a psycotic wolf now.. yellow wolfsbane is the only way to take him down. Chris gave me the vial of it to hide in the hale vault, I'm just trying to help Chris not have his father murdered. He wants to kill him."

Stiles looked at him with nothing but anger in his eyes "you mean to tell me I almost died and our son almost died because you are helping your friend save his father from his sister so he can kill him, himself? Are you fucking insane?! I thought you were done with that side of being a wolf Derek! What if Colby and Tristen were home?! What if she would have shot one of them! Do you even think anymore! You have me and we have three tiny wolves to protect." 

Stiles looked at Derek "get out" Derek looked up "what?" Stiles looked at him and with a calloused, bitter tone he repeated himself "I said... get out Derek. When I get out of the hospital I am taking the kids and we're going to stay with my dad... you and I are finished." Derek stood up with tears in his eyes "but we're... we're mated" Stiles threw his phone at Derek "and as my mate you should have never put our family in danger... as my alpha you failed to protect us.. just leave!" 

Stiles and their newborn son were discharged from the hospital. He took hims straight to his dad's house and had Liam and Theo bring their belongings. He sat down on the couch while his dad made dinner for the boys and he looked at the beautiful little newborn boy in his arms "my sweet little Quinton James Hale... welcome to our new life sweet boy.. its just me, your bothers and grandpa." Stiles' dad sat at the table with the boys and he smiled over at his son holding his third grandson.

~•Two Months Later•~ 

Stiles drove his jeep with the boys over to the loft, Derek met them in the parking lot. Lydia took the kids upstairs to give their dad's a chance to talk "Stiles.. I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid for helping Chris. I see that now, just please come home. You and the boys.. I want you and our three beautiful sons home." Stiles looked at Derek and handed him his wedding ring "and I want to live somewhere, where we are safe. Goodbye Derek." Getting back in his jeep he drove off, the boys would be staying the weekend with Derek before going back to Stiles for the week.

Back up in the loft Derek sat on the couch talking with Peter "I really think it's over Peter... you didn't see the look in his eyes. He's hurt." Peter shook his head "you give up now Derek and it will be over... he loves you, you just let him down. You can get him back." Derek looked at him "how" Peter locked eyes with him... "his heart. How else." 

~•Four Months Later (Six months since separation)•~

Derek had been taking a step back, he'd been getting the boys but he was working on his plan to get the family back together.. he missed Stiles, he wasn't sleeping or eating properly. He'd been moving all of his stuff out of the loft, when Stiles went to pick up the boys he noticed a huge sale sign on the building.. "you're moving" Derek smiled "we all are... including you, so just humor me and come see what I did... for us." Stiles smiled softly "okay" deep down he would never admit it.. but he wanted his husband back, he wanted his mate. He wanted him back so badly." 

Fourty-five minutes out of town Derek had bought twenty acres and a huge farm house, along with three smaller houses on the property. Cora would lives with them, Peter and Lydia would live in one of the smaller houses, Theo and Liam in another and Scott would be Issac's roommate in the last house. The whole twenty acres was surrounded by a fence made of mountain ash wood and Lydia would close the gate to "arm" the whole property.. keeping them all safe from supernatural creatures. 

Stiles just looked at the house and to Derek "I love you so much" Derek was holding Quinton who was now six months old and he looked at Colby and Tristen already playing in the dirt driveway. "Welcome home. We're safe here Stiles and I want our family back together." Stiles kissed him softly "we're going to be okay" Stiles slipped his wedding ring back on and now came the task of unpacking the house and setteling in. 


End file.
